


Untitled

by RoadFar



Category: The Eagle (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《The Eagle》拍摄期间的片场小故事。<br/>纯脑补~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

我拍动作戏从来都亲自上阵，我的替身全都隐身，我会在所有的空闲时间练习剑术拳术，冬天泡在苏格兰高地的冰凉河水里，我写信给我的偶像希望他能指导我，我做这些是因为我知道我没有演技，我唯一的办法就是亲身去体验一切……所以当你告诉我这是一部爱情电影，我就爱上了你。


	2. Chapter 2

我知道他以前跳过街舞，我看过那部电影，他跳得很不错，我没想到那么高大的人也可以这么灵活。  
后来我们一起拍片，就在那时我才知道他还跳过脱衣舞……古怪而又恰如其分，他的经纪公司为这个爆料急得焦头烂额，他倒是一点都不在乎，甚至还和我分享了网上爆出来的那段视频——其实在那之前我已经自己找了看过了，我想那应该是他，那真是……又可笑又让人移不开眼。  
他说他要把这段经历拍成电影，我以为他在开玩笑呢。没想到他真的去找了几个导演，就连剧情和主演都定下来了，他扮演脱衣舞教练，教一个90后的金发小子跳脱衣舞——那小子还是我的同乡，比我年轻，比我高大。  
我本来以为他会提议让我去演的。他给我看那段视频的时候说过要教我跳的。我假装是第一次看，惊讶地合不拢嘴，抓紧了桌面盯着电脑屏幕然后发出喘不过气的大笑，他微笑着看我笑完，然后问我：“其实这并不容易——我是说——这跳起来还有些技巧。我学得很快，你想不想学？这很……有趣。”  
我做出相当感兴趣的样子点头并且迅速站起来，他便也兴致勃勃地站在我身边手把手地教我怎么样才能扭得风情万种。我憋不住笑得弯了腰，他有点伤脑筋地抱着我，最后他理顺了我的头发说：“快点去休息吧，明天还要上山。”  
结果他并没有教会我跳脱衣舞——现在他要去教别人了。  
有个记者问我：“你们有没有想过拍一部跳舞的电影？你俩都有充足的舞蹈经验，还都拍过舞蹈有关的电影。”  
你猜我是怎么回答的？  
我说：“哦，那最好是一部跳踢踏舞的电影，我来教他跳踢踏舞。”


	3. Chapter 3

这儿太冷了，阴冷潮湿的天气，仅仅是穿着单薄的戏服站在陆地上都会条件反射地缩起身体，更别提跳进刺骨的溪流里拍戏了。  
这是工作，你必须去面对——我是说，我必须去面对，因为我得拍这戏。  
剧组给我穿上了特制的防水衣，因为我将要“带着腿伤奄奄一息地在水里翻腾打滚”。杰米看着我套上那套笨重的衣服，神情紧张地问我：“那暖和吗？”  
“哦，它勒得够紧……紧到我来不及觉得寒冷。”我费劲地在防水衣外面套上戏服，现在我有点动弹不得，“我想我得减肥了。”  
杰米也开始穿防水衣，皮肤刚接触到厚重的材质时他打了个哆嗦——我知道那有多冷，贴在我皮肤上的防水衣正在毫不客气地吸走我的热量，我必须不时地蹦跳才能让自己不至于冻起来。  
杰米终于穿好了所有的戏服。他缩起脖子转头看我，僵硬地点了点头。  
我们慢慢走进河流中——正式开拍了。  
这段情节我们在陆地上演练过很多次，但是下了水以后总是有各种各样的变数。现在我是腿受了伤失血过多的马库斯，长时间浸泡在水中夺走了我的体力，所以我一旦落到水里就得把整个身体都沉到河底，被溪流冲得翻来覆去，憋气直到杰米——艾斯卡把我救起来。这真是个体力活，我庆幸现在的我够结实够强壮，但我依然会一头栽进溪流中就辨不清方向，四面八方涌来的水拍打得我晕头转向。杰米比我幸运些，他不需要在水里打滚，但是他得拉着我对着镜头的方向，我知道这有点困难，我对他来说实在太沉了。  
又是一组顺着河道向下游翻滚的镜头，我全身早就湿透了，防水衣也不是那么的可靠，我可以确定有冰凉的河水灌了进去。我闭着眼睛往下跳，杰米跟在我后面跳了过来，接着他需要喊我的名字然后拉住我。我憋着气把脸埋在水里，竖起耳朵从湍急的溪流声中辨识他的声音，但是我等了很久都没有听到他叫我。我从水中跳了起来大口喘着气，等我找到他时，我看见他半跪在并不深的河道中间，手撑在膝盖上，全身都在不住地发抖。  
“杰米？杰米，你怎么了？”我从水里抬起了手——湿光的衣服搭在身上像有千斤重，我费了更大的劲才抓住他的膝盖，“杰米，嘿，醒醒。”  
他抬起头看我，眼眶都发青了，嘴唇不停地颤抖，张嘴似乎耗尽了他的力气，他摇摇晃晃地对我说：“……我……我没事。”然后他就垂下了头。  
我几乎就要扑过去了，他摇摇欲坠的样子看起来就快昏过去了，我看见他的防水衣领口并没有紧贴在皮肤上，肯定有不少河水灌了进去——他太瘦了，我猜他的体脂肪大概只有1%，那根本没法抵御这里的冰冷。我把沉重的腿从水里拎起来艰难地往他那儿挪去：“我们休息一会儿吧。”  
他连摇头的力气都没有。  
我朝着导演的方向做了个手势，然后拉着他的手要往岸上走，他冻得就像树枝一样的手从我手心里滑落，在我又要去拉的时候他终于又说了几个词：“太……冷了……”  
“你是说我的手太冷吗？”这回我捏紧了他的手，手指交错握在他的指间，“比你的好点儿。”我扶着他的肩膀让他站起来，深一脚浅一脚地慢慢往岸边走，他每走一步都会摇晃一大步，我不得不站在他身后拎住他的身体——他的腰硬得像快钢板，我们几乎是连滚带爬地上了岸。  
很多工作人员冲到我跟前给我披上了厚重的毯子，还塞给我一个暖水袋。我在人堆中间寻找杰米——他跪在岸边手撑在地上，全身上下好像都有流不完的水顺着他的头和手臂淌在地上。  
杰米并不比我轻松——我知道他已经冻得连话都说不利索了。  
我在工作人员的簇拥下挤到了杰米身边，有人把他扶了起来，他的脸看起来仍然昏昏沉沉的。他抬起眼睛看了我一眼，露出一个牵强的笑容，我把热水袋塞到了他的手里。  
“嘿……这旅程有点长，艾斯卡。”他冲着我茫然地眨了眨眼睛，想开口说话但是发不出声音，我握住他的手用力按在暖水袋上，“你可别嫌我话多，我好不容易找到这种机会能比你说得多。现在暖和点了吗？”  
有工作人员给杰米也披上了毛毯，他点了点头，僵直着手指接过工作人员递来的热茶，慢慢喝了下去——洒出来的大概比喝进去的还要多。我抬手帮他擦掉溅在脸上的茶水，扶住他哆嗦个没完的手对他说：“小心你的舌头，我还指着它呢。”  
“……什么？”  
“你念了台词，我们这条就能过了，然后我们就可以回去，在有空调的房间里好好暖和暖和。”  
杰米举高暖水袋贴在冻僵的脸颊上：“再给我……3分钟。”  
我们互相搀扶着往水中走的样子一定很可笑，摇摇晃晃活像两只企鹅。我牢牢抓着杰米的手，在踏进溪流的那一刻他抓紧了我的袖子：“真冷。”  
“我的手？”我看了他一眼，“如果你还冷，我只能把你的手夹在我腿中间了。”

end


End file.
